nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Phoenix Flight/a thing
a fic based off a story between me and tangle. Main Characters: Shadekit - a young NightClan kit with a flair for coming up with nicknames (RPed by me) Fernshade - a gentle NightClan warrior who is very protective of Shadekit (RPed by Tangle) Banjo - a rogue who holds a grudge against NightClan (RPed by Tangle) Supporting '''Characters: Thornpelt - a two-faced warrior who will protect his daughters at all costs (RPed by Tangle) Thistlestorm - an outgoing warrior who trained as medicine cat for a moon (RPed by me) '''Minor Characters: Ashdusk - senior warrior with a cheerful personality (RPed be me) Stormstar - the firm-but-fair Clan leader (RPed by Rainy) Banjo / Shadekit A black-furred tom lifted his head, his ears pricked. There. he thought, twitching his tailtip. He slipped over, silent as a show, to the bramble den. The scent of milk wafted from the tiny spaces between the closely-woven brambles, and he knew that he had the right den. He's in there. the rogue thought, stepping over small twigs that littered the path toward his target. He poked his head through the small hole in the very back of the den, his blue eyes alert and his ears flicked up. She-cats lay scattered in their nests, some plump with unborn kits and some with tiny bundles of fur curled up around them. But the rogue wasn't interested in those kits. He was interested in one in particular. One without a mother to save him. The black-pelted rogue checked to make sure all the queens were asleep, then he slipped through the small hidden entrance, letting out a hiss of irritation as the sharp thorns caught on his dark pelt, and he immediately regretted his noise. He glanced around, and saw a small grey kit stir, but it didn't wake up; it only flopped over onto its other side, letting out tiny snores and mewls from time to time. The rogue heaved a silent sigh of relief, then he looked back to the kit he was targeting. It was one that looked like a miniature version of himself, with a black pelt, but without the scars from old skirmishes. The black-furred rogue stalked silently over to the kit, weaving around the occasional queen or kit that lay, blocking his path, unknowing of the intruder that had sneaked so quietly into their den. With his paw, the rogue roughly prodded the sleeping kitten awake. The kit lifted his head and blinked his soft blue eyes drowsily. He then let out a tiny mew as he yawned, but froze as he looked up to see the cat that had woken him. He opened his mouth to cry out in surprise, but the rogue's paw slapped over it, muffling his cry of disbelief. The rogue snarled softly, his icy-blue eyes narrowed. "Say anything, and you die," he hissed. "Got it?" His black fur bristled, making him appear larger than he really was, which only made the NightClan kit frightened even further. The kit nodded slowly, his light blue eyes wide in terror. Maybe if I do what he wants, he'll let me go. he thought, on the point of panicking. The rogue's voice was quiet, yet scary, as he growled, "The Clan still owes me something, and I need something to bargain with." He slowly took his paw away from the kit's mouth, then picked him up by the scruff of his neck. "You're coming with me." he hissed, his voice muffled by the kit's dark fur. The rogue left the nursery as stealthily as he'd come in. He stepped back out into the cool night air, which ruffled his fur and made him shiver slightly. He cursed himself for his weakness, and, almost casually, made his way over to where his secret den was at the waterfall, with the kit dangling limply from his jaws. The kitten let out faint whimpers. Why is no one coming? Stormstar? Lionpaw? Fernshade? He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing that this was just a dream, that this wasn't really happening, that he was still curled up in his warm, mossy nest. But no. It was real. It was all too real. StarClan, where are you? Help me! Fernshade "Morning, Shadekit!" Fernshade called cheerily, stepping into the Nursery. She expected the always-cheerful kit to launch himself at her and squeak "Ferns!" as he always did. But instead, she was greeted by only the squealing of kits tumbling around with each other, none the joyful voice of Shadekit. The light grey warrior, fairly puzzled by this, repeated, "Shadekit?" Still nothing. Fernshade padded over to Shadekit's nest, where he always slept alone, and, to her horror, saw that it was empty. She lowered her head to it and grazed the moss with her soft pink nose. She drew her head back up and stepped back, horrified even further. It was cold, as if Shadekit had never been there. Only a tiny tuft of black fur was left, surrounded by the moss and feathers that made up Shadekit's small nest. "Has anyone seen Shadekit?" Fernshade demanded, her voice uncharacteristically harsh. She turned to look at a fellow Clanmate, Ashdusk, who had turned to look at her. Ashdusk's amber eyes were wide, now focused on Fernshade instead of the kits she'd been watching. She was obviously startled at Fernshade's tone of voice. "Not since yesterday's sunset, no." Then she frowned. "I've started to worry about him, to be honest. At first I thought that maybe he was with the elders, and I checked there, but he wasn't with them. I checked all the dens. He wasn't in any of them." The light grey warrior shook her head, then stopped. She flicked her ears up and stood. She scented something strange, but she couldn't quite put her paw on it. Instead, she followed the scent, and when she came to where the smell was strongest, she stopped dead. "What is it?" Fernshade questioned, padding up to stand beside her friend. "A... secret entrance." Ashdusk mewed quietly. "An OutClanner sneaked in here. A-and it took Shadekit." "An OutClanner... took Shadekit?" Fernshade growled, unable to understand this. "How did they do it without being noticed? Surely Shadekit would have alerted someone?" Ashdusk didn't take her eyes off the secret entrance. "That's what confuses me." "We need to notify Stormstar." Fernshade mewed quickly, turning toward the Nursery exit. "A cat should be sent to guard the secret entrance at all times, in case the OutClanner comes back." Ashdusk nodded, and the two she-cats left the Nursery, padding swiftly to Stormstar's den. Fernshade, though, lagged behind, her heart heavy with guilt. How could I have ignored Shadekit when he needed me more than ever? Shadekit Banjo roughly dropped Shadekit on the ground at his spot near the Waterfall. Before the kit could scramble away, the rogue pinned him with one of his forepaws. "We're right at the top of the waterfall," the older black tom snarled, "so trying to escape won't help. "Over there," he added, snapping Shadekit's head to the left, "is a long drop to the bottom. If you even make a move to escape, you'll be experiencing it. Do you understand?" His voice was venomous. Banjo wanted to scare the kit into obeying him. Only one of his specialties. Shadekit forced the rogue's paw away from his face, but nodded slowly. Then he cried, "Who are you? What do you want?" "Who I am is not important." Banjo growled. "What I want is simple; your pathetic Clan stole something from me, and I want it back. But, of course, I needed something to bargain with. You were the obvious target." "B-but why me!?" Shadekit wailed. The small black kit violently batted at the rogue's large paw, and he whimpered as he felt claws sink into his chest. Banjo purred with amusement. Fake amusement, of course, but still amusement. "Your little swipes do nothing to hurt me, kit. As for why I chose you, I've been watching the camp for a long time--" Eh!? '' "--and I've seen you and your little friend. Hmm, what was it..." An expression of mock questioning crossed over his face, then he let out a little ''aha!-type gasp. "Ferns! That's it." The daughter of my old friend Thornpelt. Banjo thought scornfully. "She'll do anything to get you back, even if it means sacrificing a Clanmate or two." "B-but...!" Shadekit thought for a good comeback, but he couldn't, so he resorted to, "Get away from me! Leave us alone!" The claws that were digging into his chest started to sting, and he winced, but continued to swipe at Banjo's paw, making a vain attempt to free himself. "Oh, you think I'm being mean now?" Banjo let out a demented purr. "This is me being nice, kit. You have no idea what I've got in store for you." His paw pressed into Shadekit's chest harder, driving the claws in deeper. Shadekit let out a cry of pain. "Just let me up! I-I won't run away! I promise!" "That's what they all say." Banjo snorted. "But I suppose I have to feed you sooner or later, don't I? Stay here. ''Remember what happens if you move. I'll be back shortly, and if I find you gone, I'll hunt you down and kill you." The rogue lifted his paw away from the Clan kit and stalked away, throwing glances over his shoulder at the kit. Shadekit pressed against the base of a tree, a little ball of black fluff. He was afraid of two things: Falling down the seemingly-endless drop, and getting attacked by the rogue. He got killed either way, so the only logical thing to do was to sit and wait for other Clan cats to come to his rescue. He waited. The loneliness was terrible, and Shadekit wished that someone would come. Fernshade, Thornpelt, even Stormstar. ''Anyone but that rogue. Against Shadekit's wishes, Banjo returned, a squirrel in his jaws. I'm amazed and disappointed. Amazed at the fact he didn't run, and disappointed at the fact I don't get to kill him. He dropped the squirrel in front of Shadekit and growled, "Eat." After Shadekit had eaten, Banjo's cold gaze swept over the area. "Now, kit, where is your little Ferns?" He said Ferns with a sneer in his voice, making Shadekit growl slightly. "Surely she would be here by now, would she not?" Despite Shadekit's fear of the rogue, he boldly hissed, "Fern''shade''." Banjo let out a mocking laugh. "Little Fernsy Wernsy." he purred coldly, without mirth. "She's like a sister to you, mm? If you mean sooo much to her, then why isn't she here yet?" "She's coming!" Shadekit yowled, fluffing his dark fur out. "She's getting help, a-and she's coming!" His voice wavered, and the NightClan kit hoped that it wasn't obvious to the jet-furred rogue. "She's going to kill you, just you wait and see!" Shadekit flattened his ears as Banjo only laughed in response to his rage. "You think those NightClan kits can kill me?" Banjo's icy blue eyes narrowed, and he twitched his ears. "Let's just say that Ferns will be nothing but a dead corpse when I'm done with her." "N-no!" Tears stung Shadekit's eyes, but he blinked them away. "Never!" "The Clan deserves to suffer. ''I'll kill the entire lot of them if I have to! They had no right to steal my kits from me, and ''any cat who gets in my way will perish!" Banjo snarled, scraping his claws over the grass at his paws. "Maybe your kits just left you!" Shadekit objected, lashing his short tail. "The Clan is millions of times stronger than you. You... stupid fox-heart!" Banjo slowly turned to look at him, his eyes narrowed further. "What did you just call me?" he growled softly. Shadekit stood, his paws rooted to the ground. No matter how scared he was, he wanted to be brave. "Are you deaf? I called you a stupid fox-heart." he hissed quietly. "Okay, you asked for this." Before Shadekit could leap away, Banjo shot forward, picking the kit up by the scruff, and he dangled the tiny kit over the edge of the Waterfall to where the mist of the water touched his and the rogue's pelts. Banjo wasn't scared of the height, but apparently Shadekit was. "No!" Shadekit shrieked, immediately freezing. "P-put me down!" he pleaded, staring down at the ground below. It looked as if it were tree-lengths, an endless drop, but it wasn't that. Still, as soon as he connected with the ground, he'd die. "Don't drop me!" "Take back what you said!" Banjo demanded, his voice muffled by Shadekit's fur. "I have no shame in dropping you, kit. I can always grab another one from the nursery, anyway." "I take it back!" Shadekit cried, flailing his paws. "I take it back, I-I promise!" Banjo stepped away from the cliff, waving his tail. "Excellent." he purred. Then he carelessly flung Shadekit out of his jaws like he would a piece of prey. The kit let out a screech of pain as he landed right on his small paw. Pain stabbed at Shadekit's leg, and he rolled over twice before coming to a halt. He let out small whimpers of pain when he tried to move the leg. When he tried to stand, putting weight on the leg, he let out a cry of pain and fell onto his side. He let out whines of pain as he shifted the leg slightly, and he started letting out sobs. F-Fernshade, hurry up... "Shut up. Shut. Up." Banjo hissed, irritated at the kit's crying. He scraped his claws through the grass. Finally he lashed his tail and snapped, "Come here!" Shadekit reluctantly obeyed, limping over to the rogue. He held out his injured paw for Banjo to study, ready to scramble away if Banjo attempted to attack him. After a moment, Banjo mumbled, "It's just sprained. You'll be fine, so stop crying." Like I'll live to see a couple of sunrises. Shadekit thought bitterly, then hastily scolded himself. N-no! Ferns is gonna come and save me. I just know it. Fernshade "Shadekit's been kidnapped?" Stormstar repeated, seeming stunned. Ashdusk nodded grimly. "I'm afraid so, Stormstar." the warrior confirmed, casting a sorrowful glance at Fernshade. -tbc Category:Blog posts